


Say it Properly

by mooily



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Clone Sex, Clones, Consensual, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooily/pseuds/mooily
Summary: Ever since Naruto became the great 7th Hokage, he's been working 24/7 and somehow he finds himslef being dragged to a strip club! There he's infatuated by you and he needs to show you what he's capable of!
Relationships: Naruto Uzumak x Reader, Uzumaki Naruto & Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/ Female Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Say it Properly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late birthday present for my love so Happy Birthday J! Also I added in some titles of songs if you want to listen to them while reading along! +the fanfic is kind of a modern AU with the setting but not really since he uses his clones but just go along with it~

Ever since Naruto became Hokage, he has been swamped with paperwork every day and barely has a day off. However, his group of friends managed to convince him to take the weekend off and let loose. Which leads to his current status; at a strip club. Naruto sat in a large, deep red-colored, half-circle table booth with a cup of whiskey in his hand. 

Although he just got here, he was already feeling tired and bored, and the strange choice of music isn’t making it any better. Now that he thought about it, even the whiskey that he’s drinking tastes pretty shitty. Just as he is about to complain to himself more, Kiba comes and interrupts his thoughts. 

“Hey man,” he gives a toothy grin, “what’s up with you? You should try going into one of the private rooms, who knows, you might even get laid. I say you go into one of the rooms just to give it a go, and if you aren’t into it then you can leave,” Kiba shrugs as he downs the liquor in this cup that he’s holding. Naruto looks up at Kiba from where he remained seated and sighs, “I don’t know, even the music is pretty shitty for a strip club, and I can’t not think about all the work I still need to do, ya know?” 

Just as Naruto is about to get up to leave, a small gleam of sparkle catches his eye. He looks toward where he thinks it came from and nearly falls back into his seat. He’s completely captivated, the royal purple lingerie outfit fit your body perfectly, and the black heels pulled it all in together. The leg garters, covered in dazzling gemstones, wrapping around your pretty plump thighs turned on Naruto more than he would admit. 

“Naruto? Nar-u-tooo?” Kiba waved a hand in front of Naruto’s face trying to catch his attention. “Huh? Oh yeah. What were you saying?” Naruto focuses back on Kiba. Kiba is confused, just a moment ago Naruto looked like he was about to fall asleep, now he seems completely awake. He followed where Naruto’s gaze lingered and it immediately clicked. 

“Ohh,” Kiba says in a slightly teasing voice, “if I’m correct, I’m pretty sure that’s (name) but I hate to break it to you, she rarely takes people to a private room. Anyway, I’m gonna go over there and down some shots with Choji, later!” 

As soon as Kiba leaves, Naruto immediately gets up and sits down in one of the fancy black leather seats where you’re about to perform. He sits with his legs open, left arm lying comfortably on the armrest, and with his right bandaged arm, he propped up his elbow against the armrest. He tilts his head slightly up to get a better view of you, exposing his sharp and defined jawline. 

↳ your pov 

You walk down onto one of the platforms getting ready to perform. Finally, the song that was playing earlier ended, and transitions to the song “Renegade by Aaryan Shah” slowed down. You slowly strut down the walkway as a model would and grab onto the cold pole with one hand. You walk in a circle getting a glimpse of every guy sitting in front of you, however, this one guy in the middle immediately catches your attention. You’re used to people drooling over you, but he looked at you with a gaze you can’t even describe, almost like he’s pulling you in. 

You continue with your performance by wrapping one leg onto the pole while spinning slowly, simultaneously throwing your head back. You then use both of your hands to hoist yourself higher on the pole, bringing both of your knees up to the spinning pole. You wrap your legs around the pole and let go of it, slowly letting yourself go back, soon hanging upside down as you arch your back. Once again, your eyes met his, sending slight butterflies to your stomach. 

You bring yourself up against the pole, your stomach and chest touching the cold pole, again gripping onto it with both hands. This time, you swiftly unwrap your legs, fix your hands, and tighten your core preparing to go sideways. You smoothly place your feet on both sides of your fists on the pole and slowly spread your legs, making it look like you’re doing the splits. You secure yourself by bending your top knee around it, allowing yourself to spin and throw your head back seductively. 

Naruto’s watching you intently, the way you swing your hips and use your core to hold yourself up on the pole amazes him. Each time you make eye contact with him he can’t help but feel that you’re eyeing him. He loves the way you carry yourself proudly as you stand on the platform, he can’t get enough. And God your thighs, the sparkly leg garters wrapping around them made your thighs look so pretty and plump. Even now he’s resisting the urge to just get up and have you wrap them around him. 

Just as you’re finishing your last move and you begin making your way to the edge of the platform where the men get up and stuff their money either in your lingerie outfit or in the leg garters. Just as you were about to get up, you realize the guy who you were eyeing the whole time, got up last. 

‘Holy fucking shit, he’s huge.’ You think to yourself as he gets up from his seat, he looks like he’s 6 feet tall. As he gets closer, you get a better view of his features, and that’s when you realize it’s the Hokage. You never paid him much attention before but now that he’s right in front of you he’s really attractive. He holds himself up confidently, and his pecs are eye-catching, especially in the fitted white dress shirt he’s wearing. 

Not only does the top give his pecs justice, but you can see the toned biceps through the shirt. And you definitely couldn’t miss the large bulge in his pants. His eyes are different shades of mysterious deep and bright blues that mesmerize you. With the couple $100 bills he has in his hands, he gently grasps your leg with his large slender hands and tucks the money underneath the leg garters. 

You know that you barely brought guys to the back room but this guy is way different, the moment he touched you, it was like little waves of electricity were sent throughout your entire body, heating you up. ‘Fuck it.’ you think to yourself. You need some fun in your life right now and “having fun” with this guy did not seem disappointing at all. 

Streets by Doja Cat; slowed 

“What’s the Hokage doing here at a stripper club?” you lower yourself to sit on the platform with your legs hanging off of the edge. He gives a slight chuckle while placing a hand behind his neck, his ears turning pink. “You know, just trying to get my mind off of work.” He responded in a rich voice that brought a smile to your face. “Get your mind off work?” you hum slightly, “I think I can do something about that.” You point to the bulge in his pants from watching you earlier. 

Naruto’s face turns a pretty shade of peach and tries to play it off, “Well haha, I couldn’t help it. You’re gorgeous and your performance earlier was amazing and your outfit fits you perfectly.” At this point, Naruto is a stuttering mess and his face is now red. It’s amusing to see the great Hokakge blushing furiously like this, but it’s cute. 

You let out a giggle which catches his attention and he brings his hand to the back of his neck again along with a cheeky smile. “I’m (name) by the way.” You give him a gentle and reassuring smile. You’re not always this nice to your customers, and that’s mostly because they’re just trying to get themselves off. 

“Wow, even your name is cute, it suits you.” He gives you another of his large smiles that make you feel warm all over. “Oh well, I’m Naruto. Well, you probably already know that. Anyways, it looks like there’s another group of people coming in, sorry if I kept talking to you for a while.” He smiles again but this time there’s a twinge of sadness in his voice. 

Although Naruto doesn’t want to let you go, he knows that you have a job and he’s respectful about that. It kind of stings him that he won’t be able to talk to you. Maybe he can come here next weekend and try to even get your number. But he knows that most dancers don’t give out their numbers especially here. 

“Hey, you know, I don’t normally take people to the back but for you, I might just make an exception,” you playfully bring your finger to your chin tapping it as if you’re thinking about it, “if you have time that is…” 

You look back at him, waiting for a response to which his face turns slightly pink and he nods in agreement knowing what’s going to happen. You give him a teasing smirk and right when you’re about to hop off the platform, he extends one arm out, offering a hand. Although it’s simple, the kind gesture makes your heart flutter. You were a bit surprised but you give him your hand and he helps you off the high stage. 

You lower yourself to his eye level and stare at each other. It’s not awkward at all, but instead, it’s intimate. His eyes went down to your lips and back to your eyes asking if it was alright, so you began closing the space between you going in for a kiss. You don’t think you’ve ever kissed anyone with this much passion before. His soft lips and the smell of his cologne were so intoxicating and you can’t stop even if you wanted to, you part your lips accessing his tongue with yours. You let out a small whine, and he breaks the kiss looking into your eyes with desire. 

The both of you make your way to the room, Naruto closes the door behind him wasting no time, and places you on the bed. He takes a step back to admire how beautiful you looked sprawled on the bed. You’re still trying to catch your breath from the hot kiss you shared not too long ago. 

He goes ahead and brings your legs to the edge of the bed, placing his head in between your thighs. Naruto looks back up at you asking for consent and making sure you’re comfortable and that you’re sure that you want to continue. You give him a genuine smile and nod at him. 

He returns his attention to your supple thighs that he’s been wanting to touch since the beginning he saw you, and begins placing soft kisses along your inner thigh, every once in a while placing small hickeys. Naruto places small kisses on your clothed pussy, he can see the wet stain that you’ve made which encourages him. 

Lonely by lyric walls; slowed

“Shit- look at you wet for me already. God, you’re so cute” He sucks on the fabric and you can feel the friction his hot tongue is making against your clit. You try arching your back to tell him that you want more. He knows the effect he has on you and it makes him eager, so he begins sucking you through the fabric harder. He knows it’s not enough but he wants to hear you say it. 

“Hah- Please Naruto~” You let out a breathy whine. You want him to devour you but he’s just teasing you and it’s driving you crazy. “Ah-ah-ah, words (name). I need to hear you say what you want.” Just the way Naruto says your name is enough to make you on edge. 

You look at him with eager eyes and you feel your face heating up. “I… do I have to say it?” Naruto only looks at you intently and places a wet kiss on your thighs. “I want you to…” You give him a scrunched face, “Please, don’t make me say it. It’s embarrassing.” You whine and cover your pretty face with your hands. 

“Oou~” he cooed softly, “don’t be shy baby, I’m not going to punish you for saying something dirty.” With that, he brings up his long slender fingers and starts rubbing small circles onto your clit. You let out staggered moans and you want to cum so badly. You’re desperate for him so you manage to spill out the naughty words. “Please Naruto, I want you to make me cum with your fingers!” 

“That’s a good girl.” Naruto swiftly takes off your bottoms along with your leg garters and licks your greedy cunt with his hot tongue. He’s enjoying this just as much as you. Your taste is addicting to him and the sweet moans falling from your mouth make him twitch in his pants.

Naruto lifts his head from your poor throbbing pussy and unwraps your thighs that were lying comfortably against his neck. “W-why did you stop?” You bashfully ask, you wonder if you did something wrong. 

“Shh shh.. don’t worry (name), I just want to try another position.” He sweetly smiles and takes off his pants and shirt, slowly slipping his boxers last. You suspected Naruto was big but now that he only had his boxers on, you could see the sticky stain on the fabric from his throbbing cock. His bare chest is nothing compared to how it looked under that shirt he was wearing, his muscles are toned from all the missions he’s been sent out to. His abs are perfectly defined and his v line insanely seductive.

You were too engrossed in his sculpted body that you barely realized he got on the bed, laying his back against the headboard with his legs spread apart. “C’mere, princess.” Naruto patted in between his legs, gesturing for you to sit in between him. You crawl over to him and lay your back against his chest. Naruto makes note of how obedient you are and makes sure he’ll reward you later.

He tugs at your top and you lift your arms so that he can easily remove it. He fondles your breasts and gently pinches your perky nipples making you squirm underneath him. It isn’t until now that you notice the convenient large mirror right across from where you're both sitting. 

“Open your legs for me, baby.” You obediently do so and can hear him take a sharp breath. “Fuuck. Look at yourself in the mirror baby, look how beautiful you look.” You look at yourself in the mirror and you don’t even recognize yourself, your hair is disheveled, nipples perky, and eyes half-lidded. 

Naruto brings his hand up to your clit, rubbing perfect circles and rubbing your entrance with your slick and gently pushes a finger into you. A wave of pleasure surges through your entire body, lifting your ass off the bed slightly. Naruto lowers his mouth to your neck and scatters soft kisses all over while pumping his finger into you making sure you’re stretched out. 

Softcore by the neighborhood; slowed

He slips in another finger and hits your sweet spongy spot perfectly, making you cry out. “Ha-hngh~ Oh God- p-please Naruto right there!” You arch our hips and begin grinding against his course fingers desperately trying to hit that velvet-like spot again. 

Your bold action has Naruto watching you in awe and he can feel his cock twitching, covered in precum. He continues to hit that spot over and over again and he can feel you tightening around his fingers. “W-wait, it’s too much.” You moan out and grab his wrist trying to make him slow down. 

“Do you really want me to slow down?” He whispers darkly in your ear in that velvet voice that makes you melt. “Look at yourself in the mirror. Look at the way you're practically bouncing on my fingers like a dog in heat.” 

He starts pumping in and out faster and continues abusing your tender spot. You manage to peer at your reflection and see the mess you’ve made on his hand. Naruto then suddenly starts to move his fingers while inside you, causing you to cry out. 

You’ve never felt like this before in your entire life. No one has ever made you feel this intoxicated on lust and desire. Your eyes roll into the back of your head, hands grabbing onto Naruto’s sturdy thighs and unconsciously grinding against his dick.

Sweat runs down both of your bodies from rutting yourselves against each other chasing each other’s highs. Naruto continues to hit your sensitive walls and simultaneously grinds his palm against your clit. 

Your chopped-up moans and whines of, “Please!” “Don’t stop~” and other incoherent mumblings spill from your plumped lips. “Nar- uto! I-i’m gonna…” you feel your orgasm coming close and you're so desperate to release. 

“M-me too,” Naruto manages to grunt out, he’s close too from your ass bouncing against his cock, “are you gonna be a good girl for me and cum? Cum with me baby you look so gorgeous like this.” 

With those sweet words, you feel yourself unhinge on Naruto’s fingers and cum all over his hand and on the sheets. You’re babbling nonsense and continue to grind onto Naruto and you feel him release his hot sperm on your lower back. Every little move you make causes you to twitch, still drunk on the blissful orgasm Naruto gave you. 

“Aww my poor baby, look at you twitching,” he cooed in your ear gently while placing soft kisses on your ear, “ I wonder if I…” Naruto slapped your poor overstimulated cunt and you jolt up, small whimpers coming from the back of your throat. 

Naruto lets out a small chuckle at your adorable twitches from the slightest movements. He looks down at you and sees the way he decorated your neck and thighs with hickeys, the way you look deep in euphoria, and the way he corrupted you with just his fingers. However, he isn’t close to being done with you, in fact, just thinking about the things he wants to do to you makes him hard again. 

You’re still recovering from your intense orgasm, but you see that Naruto is still hard and you want him to enjoy himself too, so you lift yourself and cradle him. Your arms wrap around his neck for support and your knees on either side of him. Your foreheads are touching and you stare into each other's eyes. Naruto closes the space in between the both of you and crashes into each other's lips and teeth. The kiss is sloppy but neither of you cares, it makes you dizzy and you want more. 

“Please Naruto, I want you so bad,” you slur the words and run your hands through his golden locks while leaving a trail of kisses and hickeys down his neck. You begin to grind against his hard dick, loving the dirty sounds “shlick-shlick-shlick” each stroke pushing Naruto to his limits. 

“God (name) I’m gonna cum if you keep this up, please let me put on a condom. I wanna be inside you and fuck you dumb.” Naruto grabs one of the many condoms in one of the nightstands and you lift yourself so that he can put it on. “I-Its okay, I’m on birth control,” you say trying to catch your breath. 

With that, he has you hover on top of his needy cock, smearing your dirty fluids onto his dick, making him twitch. He grabs onto your hips and gently pushes the tip in first, testing the waters, not wanting to hurt you. He looks back up at you with genuine eyes, “Are you sure you want to do this? Because once we start this, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.” 

“Please fuck me Naruto.” With that, he drops your hips down onto his with a loud smack. You let out a lewd cry, his big cock filling you perfectly, hitting every sweet spot. You can’t help it and start bouncing on his dick, filling the room with the slapping of your thighs and his. 

“Wait- babe oh God you’re so good at this, you feel so good I’m gonna lose my mind.” Naruto barely manages to conjure up his sentence with grunts and heavenly moans in between. You shift your body and drop down again, this time going as deep as possible, earning a blissful moan out of Naruto, his eyes rolling back and trying to thrust into you. 

You keep up with this angle, your whines and his moans mixing and he grips onto your hips, thrusting deep into you. The room is filled with the noises of skin slapping against each other and jumbled up words of either: “please” “keep going” “right there” or “m’close.” 

Each thrust after the other gets sloppier, with Naruto pounding into you desperate for a release. He’s using you like a fuck toy but you don’t care because everything around you is hazy and you’re so close to your second orgasm tonight. 

You feel Naruto twitching inside you, meaning that he was really close, the way he looked into your eyes was intoxicating. His bright blue eyes now a dark shade of cosmic blue, sweat going down his temples, and his muscles flexing. You fall against his chest, and kiss his pretty pink-tinted lips, turning your head slightly for the perfect angle to slip your tongue into his mouth. 

The kiss encourages you, you get into the perfect rhythm with Naruto and it feels so amazing that the ball of nerves begins to unravel. “Angh- Na-Narutoo.. so close~” You whine into the crook of his neck biting down sending shivers down his spine. 

“A-ah cum with me (name), please cum baby” Naruto grunts out, and with his words, you tighten around his throbbing cock, making a mess all over him and let yourself fall onto him, twitching from the overstimulation. “Inside! Please give it to me all” you cry out. He continues thrusting into your sensitive cunt and with you tightening, he throws his head back and fills you with his cum snapping his hips into yours a couple more times. 

He lifts you off his dick and both of your dirty fluids run down your thighs that have crescent-like shapes from his nails. And the pink/purple handprints from his hands gripping onto you using you like a toy. 

Unbelievably, Naruto gets hard again and although you're exhausted, there is one thing you want to try and so you look him in his eyes. “Oh- it’s okay (name) I know you’re probably exhausted, I can take care of it myself.” Naruto tries to reassure you that you don’t need to be obligated to do anything. 

“Actually, we can go one more round. I just want to try something.” You’re still trying to catch your breath from your last orgasm but your legs keep twitching from your blissful euphoria. When Naruto hears that you want to go another round his eyes go wide and his dick twitches. “Well, only if you’re still fine to go on, but what is it that you want to try?” 

“Well… you can make… shadow clones right?” You look away out of embarrassment and you can feel your whole body heating up. Naruto at first is a bit confused until you look back at him and then it suddenly clicks. He turns into a deep shade of red, however, he nods enthusiastically. You can’t help but smirk back at him, he knows what’s going to happen and he has to admit, he’s really excited.

He quickly does the hand gestures and next to him, appears the clone, whose face is also a deep shade of red. You waste no time and grab the container of lube that’s inside the same drawer where the condoms were. You get close to the clone and go in for a kiss, one hand on the side of his face and tongues turning together. You break the kiss and see that his face is completely flushed. 

Use Me by Makk Mikkael; slowed 

You open the container of lube and pour some on his hard cock and stroke him a couple of times to make sure he’s slicked up. “I’ve done this before but just stretch me out a little before you actually put it in.” You turn around into a downward position, now facing the original Naruto with your ass sticking up for the clone. He puts his hands on the sides of your ass admiring how your squishy thighs and tender ass make a pretty heart shape. He goes down and places sweet kisses on your soft skin, the sweet action makes you whimper quietly. 

He then pours lube onto his fingers and cautiously sticks one finger in earning a moan from you. Your lewd moan encourages him and so he begins to pick up the pace but taking his time to stretch you out. The last thing he wants to do is hurt you. 

You avert your attention back to the original Naruto and he’s looking down at you with dangerous eyes, from your point of view you can see his defined jawline. The way he’s looking at you makes you feel like he’s in complete control and you don’t mind at all, in fact, it makes your whole body hot. Your eyes go down his body and see that he’s growing impatient, so you grab his big cock and begin to suck only the sensitive tip. He looks down at you and lets out a strangled moan, the way you look up at him is insanely sexy. It takes all his might not to grab your head and fuck your velvety-like mouth. 

“Open your mouth wider (name)” You do as he says and open it as wide as you can. He sticks the tip flat onto your hot tongue and slowly goes deeper all the way to your throat. “Shit- baby such a good girl taking my cock like that into your pretty mouth.” He first begins at a small pace, wanting you to get used to it first and god are you a fast learner. You have him throwing his head back and praising you with such sweet words. 

Just as Naruto is about to quicken his pace, the Naruto behind you adds in another finger making you moan on Naruto's dick. The vibration of your throat throws Naruto into a frenzy and unconsciously thrusts his cock into your mouth. Small tears form in the corners of your eyes and you swear you felt Naruto get bigger in your mouth. 

Naruto behind you is completely aroused from the sight in front of him and decides that you’re loose enough. He lifts himself and hovers over your back, bringing his mouth to your ear. “I’m gonna start, okay baby? Just relax for me, if it hurts just tell me and I’ll stop.” He places kisses from your neck all the way down to your back. 

Naruto raises his hips and aligns his lubed up and precum-covered dick to your wet hole. He slowly pushes in his tip only and lets out a groan from how tight and warm you are. “A-are you okay? Does it hurt too much?” You remove Naruto’s cock from your mouth making a popping noise and attempt to answer the Naruto behind you. “Hahh~ N-no...please keep going- I want you all.” 

Naruto in front of you grabs your chin to face him again, “You like being used like this baby? My other dick pounding your ass and this one in your throat.” He guides your mouth to his veiny cock and submissively opens your mouth wide getting ready for him to face fuck you. He places his big hands on either side of your face and goes all the way to the back of your sore throat. Your gummy-like throat squeezes him perfectly and starts going in and out. 

With the other Naruto behind you, he pushes his whole dick in, making you almost lose balance from your knees. With both men pounding you from your poor holes, it makes your eyes water from full pleasure. You're completely under Naruto’s spell and all that can come out of your mouth are muffled moans. 

Both men look up making eye contact and nodding. Naruto in front of you pulls out his cock from your mouth, your jaw is sore and your breath is staggering. Your head is fuzzy and it takes you a moment to process what’s going on. The Naruto behind you lifts your body so that he’s standing upright with his arms hooked around your thighs spreading your legs apart. 

“You’re such a slut (name), my pretty slut. You liked getting fucked in the ass, don’t ya? He continues to thrust up into you, responding with slurring yes’s and please’s over and over again. The original Naruto comes up in front of you and grabs your face to look at him. “Look at you, my pretty princess being fucked,” Naruto grabs his cock rubbing the front of your pussy, teasing you until you whine incoherent words pleading him, “Say it properly baby, what do you want?” 

You can’t take his teasing anymore, you wanna be stuffed so badly already that it hurts. “Haah~... please Nar-uto! I want you to fu-fuck me! I need your cock so baad~ nngh…” Your sentence is choppy but it pleases Naruto to know how badly you want him. 

I Fucking Lust You by D’african; slowed

With a few more strokes, he stuffs his cock inside your hot pussy, your walls clenching him. He’s abusing all your sweet spots over and over again making you fall back onto the clone's chest. You’re drunk on the two cocks continuously thrusting into you. Tears are running down your face, your mouth is slacked, and your breasts bouncing up and down. 

Naruto, in front of you, brings a hand up to your mouth, you lick his fingers until he’s satisfied, then bringing them back down to your clit. “That’s it… you’re such a good girl for me aren’t you princess?” You nod frantically, desperate for him to rub your clit. “Fuuck- So desperate aren’t you?” 

The Naruto behind you slows down, giving you slow and deep thrusts aiming perfectly at that one spongy spot that makes you jolt in his arms. While you're distracted, the other Naruto continues to thrust into your hole while rubbing circles onto your sensitive clit making you sob in ecstasy. Every grind of his coarse fingers against your poor throbbing clit makes you jump and twitch. 

“Feels s’good, Naruto, please let me cum~ I’m so close, please!” It’s getting harder to breathe signaling that you're about to reach your climax soon. Both men pick up their pace at a perfect rhythm filling your clenching walls. “Cum for us princess, come on our cocks baby~” 

“P-Please, m’gonna- gonna-” Before you can finish your sentence, you’re seeing stars and your legs start shaking, eyes rolling back and falling limp against You continue babbling nonsense that doesn’t make any sense, your huge gasps of air and cute whines tune out as the Naruto’s continue to fuck you focusing on their climaxes. 

They’re overlapping their sentences, praising you for cumming and being so obedient, “You’re such a good girl”, “You look gorgeous when you’re all fucked up like this”, or “You’re so obedient, baby.” Their thrusting becomes harsher and sloppier. You can feel them twitching in your holes, you want to make them feel good!

You attempt to bounce with the little energy you still have earning heavenly moans and grunts from both of them. “Angh- That’s it right there”; “Oh God (name) keep doing that I’m so close” Their eyebrows knit in concentration, hips snapping desperate for their release. “Fuck- fuuck! Right there- right there princess!”; “Shit baby- you feel so good, I’m gonna cum in your slut-slutty hole!”

You’re sure that you’re about to pass out from feeling so good. Your head is spinning and you're seeing stars. Your hands reach out to Naruto’s shoulders in front of you, putting your face into the crook of his neck muffling your lewd cries. The overstimulation is making your whole body spasm and it hurts but it feels so good. The sloppy snapping of their hips simultaneously stops and feels the releasing of their hot cum onto you. 

The sound of their heavy grunts mix with your sobs and hiccups. You never thought that someone could make you feel so satisfied like this. Naruto releases the ninjutsu and moans loudly, grasping onto you tightly. He can feel your shaky breath as your chest rises up and down against his.

He brings you to the bed and lays you gently on top, watching the disgustingly erotic fluids run down your supple thighs. Although Naruto also feels hazy from his intense orgasm, he grabs a couple of tissues wiping you clean, covers you with a blanket, and grabs your purple outfit that was thrown on the floor, placing them on the bed.

It took you a couple of minutes to regain your mind but your body still felt like jello, every now and then your body slightly twitches from the euphoric high. You look around and notice that Naruto is nowhere to be seen. Although this is normal, it still stings your heart, you thought you had some sort of connection and maybe with a couple of meet-ups, you might’ve gotten to know each other better. 

You see the clothes he left on the bed and it softens your gaze. If he was just going to leave, he shouldn’t have done the simple sweet action, hell, he even cleaned you up. Most guys would’ve just left after cumming with 5 strokes. You’re upset that he made you feel this way and then just left after. 

Interrupting your train of thought, the door opens and you expect to see one of your coworkers but instead, it’s Naruto. He has a sweet smile plastered on his face and in his hand is a glass of water. “Hey princess, how are you feeling? I hope you’re not hurt or anything. Oh! And here I brought you some water. I figured you’d be thirsty.” 

You give him a bashful smile, you’re not gonna admit it to him, but you’re glad that he stayed and that he’s worried for your well-being. “Oh! Thank you, I wasn’t expecting you to stay.” you hum in response. 

“Oh well, of course, I wasn’t gonna leave you like that on the bed. I mean after all I did.. uh.. yea.” He stammers a little and gives you a bashful smile as if you’re both in high school flirting and he totally didn’t fuck you dumb earlier. 

“Hey-uh it’s getting pretty late and if you want we should get going.” He sits down on the bed next to you handing you the cold refreshing glass of water. You didn’t realize how thirsty you were until now. You take a couple of gulps before handing the glass back to him. 

“We?” You playfully say with a hint of hopefulness in your voice. You hope he takes the hint and maybe will give you his number. “Well...I understand that usually with these kinds of things you normally don’t give me your number and then I’ll sulk about it once I leave.” He says while chuckling with a hint of sadness in his voice.

There’s a long pause and you decide to break the silence and say what you're both thinking, “To be honest, I’ve never felt the way you made me feel tonight and I wouldn’t mind feeling that again.” You nudge his arm playfully and lay your head against him. 

“Wait- really?” He looks at you with the cutest puppy eyes. His eyes shining a bright hue of blue that you could stare into for hours. He gives off a soft glow that pulls you into his charm. And his golden hair looks so soft, you resist the urge to run your fingers through it just to find out how soft it is.

“Mm-hm” You hum in response, and just as you thought he was glowing enough, his bright smile is almost blinding, he’s beaming at you with excitement. 

After talking for a little longer, you exchange numbers and decide to meet up again soon. You can hardly keep your excitement contained and can’t wait to get to know him more sincerely. His smile and his deep blue sapphire eyes lingering in your mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! This is the most I've ever written loll. I don't normally see any deep smut fanfics of Naruto himself and reader so I really hope I reached your expectations!


End file.
